


A Hidden Dark Side

by A_Mystery_Till_Death



Series: Hidden [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mystery_Till_Death/pseuds/A_Mystery_Till_Death
Summary: Robin has been part of the heroes' side for so long but, what does he get out of it?He can pretend but for how long?The lies he has been telling are catching up to him and he needs to remember that he can't hide his feelings forever. It's time for the plan to go into full swing and no one is stopping him, hopefully.Time to show his Hidden Dark side.





	1. Trust, Darkness, Clarity, and Storge

Trust. It can take years to gain and once broken it can take lifetimes to gain back. Then why people do things that break the trust of those they love?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The team was coming back from a mission. They had given their briefing like usual and had gone to the lounge to relax. Megan was trying another recipe like always. Wally and Artemis were bickering over a simple matter. Conner, watching static on the TV. Nothing out of the ordinary. Robin had left early saying the bats had needed him on a case.  
“Please, you thinking it through?” Artemis taunted at Wally.  
“Hey!” Wally yelled feeling accused, “I'm not going to deal with this abuse,”. He walked over to the sofa taking the remote and changing the channel. Megan had just finished baking a banana cake and wanted the others to try it. She floated over to them with the small cake.  
“Can you try this, please? I found the recipe a while ago but I just got the chance to try it,” Megan pleads with Wally and Conner as Artemis has left the area a while ago. The cake looked and smelled good, so they agreed to try it.  
“Babe, this is so good! You did an amazing job” Wally said after taking a bit of the cake. Conner only nodded in agreement.  
“There has been another report of a murder at the ports today. This is the 10th case, security has been upgraded many times. The police are even considering asking the Dark Knight himself to help secure the area. Many workers at the port are ignoring the questions aimed towards them,” a reporter spoke on the news. Artemis just walked back into the room when the report finished.  
“This happens often doesn’t it?” Wally questioned suspiciously. These types of reports had been happening often the past couple of months.  
Megan nodded in agreement, ”And each report is closer and closer together,” The rest only stared at the TV as they showed more pictures of the victims that had been killed, no one knew who the killer was, only a shadow had ever been shown making this more mysterious.  
“Well as much as I would like to find out who did do it, I'm good with the amount of trouble we’ve caused already,” Artemis pointed out knowing where their train of thought was going. The mission they had recently completed didn’t go as planned, so deciding to go off on another adventure was not in their best interest right now. Wally crossed his arms knowing that it was aimed mostly to him. Connor didn’t really care so, he didn’t pay mind to it.  
“I know you want to too. Don’t act like you haven’t joined us on…. our last minute missions before,” The speeder tempted. “Not today Baywatch,” She said walking over to the kitchen to grab a snack. “And didn’t your uncle say something about those last minute missions,”, Wally only turned around defeated.,” besides boy wonder is probably handling the problem right now and we trust him,”.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darkness. No one fears the dark because they fear what’s in it. Then why does it seem so welcoming? The mind is a constant battle, light or dark. Staying in the light is difficult, but getting out of the dark is harder.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The smell of blood coursed thickly through the air. He knew exactly what he had done, what he had broken.  
His hair flowed in the wind as he stood on the rooftop. Freedom is what he felt, freedom from the restraints of society, freedom from the heroes, and freedom from everything and nothing.  
“Renegade reporting in, the target has been eliminated and DNA proof acquired,” the mysterious figure spoke. “Well done,” was the only response he received as he gazed into the dark.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clarity. The simple calming breeze. The night sky and crisp clean air. The empty mind some want. The answer to the problem needed in the crisis. So why is it so hard to achieve?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renegade jumped from building to building. The night was calm and usually quiet, almost like it knew that change was coming about, something no one could have predicted.  
“Renegade you are dismissed,” a voice rang in his ear calmly. The boy made no reply only obeyed, as he kept going to his destination. His mind only one thought, one goal. Nothing was to stop him. His mind was clear of all distractions.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Storge. The Greek word of Familiar love. The Greek were smart enough to know love comes in many forms. Blood is a binding that can be broken and repaired. But can it be made?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Bruce I’m back from the mountain!” Richard yelled once he entered the mansion from the cave.  
“Master Bruce went out to check the situation with the port. Would you like your dinner now or would you like to wait for him?” Alfred asked in a monotone voice.  
“I’ll just wait for him this time. I don’t think he’ll be out long tonight, besides it’s been a while since I’ve had dinner with him,” Dick knew Bruce would be out long but still wanted to wait for him.  
“Of course.”


	2. Goodbye Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally starts

“Team you will go on a mission to guard the port that has been recently attacked,” Batman instructed to the team, this wasn’t something that the team expected considering that it was in Gotham, Batman’s territory, but due to the fact he had to tend to other matters, he put the team to this mission.  
“Robin will be leading this mission. If anyone is attacked you immediately report to me, only engage in a fight if absolutely necessary,” even if this was a serious matter everyone in the room knew that it wouldn’t go that smoothly. After the team was finished with the briefing they were dismissed to the mission.  
As soon as the team was in the air towards their destination Robin started explaining the mission in more detail. “Gotham ports are always roaming with guards, the fact the someone keeps managing to get past them without being spotted is worrisome,” Robin started, “Usually at least one person will spot at least a shadow but this person doesn’t even leave that. Batman and I haven’t been able to catch them because we have other cases in our hands. I have been there with the bats a few times to look for evidence but aside from the damage itself nothing about the suspect can be found. Over 20 people have been killed and many more injured. With what information we have gathered from them, they can’t remember what happened to them. We don’t know if the fact they can’t remember is due to head trauma or something else, only making this more mysterious,”  
Aqualad pondered for a moment thinking of the best angle to go about this, “I believe the best way to go about this is to split up and each monitor a part of the port,”. Robin shook his head in disapproval.   
“Splitting us will make it so if anyone of us is taken down, so they can easily slip in. To be apart mean that we would have to be able to contact each other even if we were knocked unconscious but even then if the person is as smart as they appear to be they could destroy any device we use. We need to partner up, trust me Gotham is a whole different playing field. I’ll be with Kid because I can control him,”   
“Hey!!”  
“Superboy will be with Ms.Martian, and Aqualad will be with Artemis. It’s safer to not use any communication devices, so only telepathy when possible” he finished, The plan had its flaws but it was the best plan with the information they held. Everyone agreed. With Robin knowing the most about the place it was best to trust him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trust. To keep trust even if you have broken it means lying. How far would anyone go to keep their trust even after breaking it in half? Why did you do it? Was it for love or hate?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We’ll be landing soon,” Ms.Martian reported in. The team did the last minute check on their weapons as the Bio-ship engaged in camouflage mode before landing.   
“Superboy takes the west area, Robin takes the east, and I’ll take the center,” Aqualad commanded and with that, they split up.

~~~~~~

The port had been calm for the past few hours, only the sound of the few workers that remained and was about to leave made any noise. None of the heroes had seen anything out of the ordinary which in a way was starting to get suspicious.  
The wind was quiet tonight only a simple breeze blew over. The night set up a calm setting almost as if it was daring for someone to break it into chaos. The port finally closed for the night and only a few guards remained. They were on edge, but by now, they always were. Go ahead break the peace, the night seemed to keep chanting.  
Ms.Martian and Superboy had seemed to be calmly guarding their surroundings. They were walking around their post. Superboy paused for a moment for he heard something, Ms.Martian seem to notice.  
“Anything wrong?” She asked turning to face him. He shook his head no.  
“Just a guard”  
KF turned to his friend, “This is so boring! I wish something would happen,”  
The younger seemed to mumble something under his breath, KF thought it was a sigh of annoyance.  
“Maybe if you stopped complaining this would go by faster,”   
“That’s a lie and you know it”  
“Yeah, but at least we can come out sane”  
“I guess,” A simple breeze seemed to pass by, “besid-”. A thud. The hero fell silent. As his eyes closed a shadow seemed to loomed over the unconscious body. The shadow reached to touch their coms.   
“Renegade reporting in, there was a slight problem but it should be easy enough to work around. A new plan is in motion and is going smoothly.” He reported in.  
“Very well,” a voice spoke back. Renegade left a glove on the floor near Kid Flash and punched a dent in the wall before leaving the sight, just in case he didn’t make it back quick enough. He quickly covered his hero outfit, pulled up his hood, and changed his mask. He tracked down Aqualad and Artemis easily.   
Renegade was using the cargo as cover to try and get passed them but soon enough an arrow flew at him. He knew his cover was blown.   
Aqualad tried to reach his coms to contact Batman but his coms didn’t seem to be working. Artemis when after the mysterious figure and soon Aqualad followed.  
Renegade knew them to well, as Artemis spotted him again and readied another arrow a dart was shot at them Aqualad was able to block it but once it hit the ground a gas was released that knocked them out.  
Once the heroes fell Renegade when to pick up the dart as to leave less evidence and left to his next location.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was the moment of no turning back. He got a feeling that maybe he shouldn’t have ignored but in his mind to was too late to go back.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The hero in yellow and red had seen something or more like someone before he went unconscious. A face that was all too familiar. It was just him imagining things. He was sure of it.  
Wasn’t he?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t too late  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three down, two to go. As Renegade ran over to where Superboy was he knew that there was a slight chance he might be heard but that’s what he wanted. When he had reached the building he was behind the two heroes, quickly run inside the building he grabbed the information he needed.   
“Stop,” a voice said from behind. He turned around to see Superboy and Miss Martian. Renegade only smirked at them.  
“Why should I?”  
“You know why,”  
“Nope, not really maybe we should sit down and explain,” he taunted trying to get the most fun out of this situation as he could.  
“You had your chance,”  
“Nah, but you had yours,” he said as Superboy launched at him. Douging the punch he stabbed a syringe into his neck.   
Superboy fell limp, his vision started falling out of focus and soon going black.  
“What did you do to him!” Miss Martian flew over to superboy leaving him.  
“Nothing really, maybe next time he shouldn’t leave himself so open,” Renegade said getting on the alien’s nerves, “besides you should worry about yourself right now,”  
“What do you-,”  
“Boom”  
She quickly flew her and Superboy out of the building, making it out right before it blew up. She only saw the attacker just standing there as she left. She rested a distance away from the fire.  
Finally, she managed to contact Batman but was unable to reach the rest of her team.  
“There has been an attack on the port. Superboy is down and I am unable to contact the rest of my team,” she reported in.  
“Stay where you are unless you absolutely need to move,” Batman quickly responded back.  
~~~~~~  
Renegade reached a meeting point.  
“Here’s the tech” Renegade spoke giving them the item, his cloak, and mask.  
“I shall report back for you. Anything else you need?” The figure said. Renegade shook his head no. Renegade left to where Kid flash was and picked up his glove, putting it on before pretending to be unconscious near him. He hears familiar footsteps coming towards them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He just didn’t want to go back.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Batman arrived at the port with Aquaman who quickly put out the fire. They had spotted Miss Martian who was a good distance away from the fire, she was kneeling next to Superboy who was laying on the ground. When she saw them coming she was quick to explain the overview of what happened. As soon as she was finished explaining, Wonder Woman also arrived. Wonder Woman and Aquaman went to find the others. Aquaman found Aqualad and Artemis so, he carried them to where the other heroes were. Wonder Woman found the other two. Kid Flash was in a position that showed that he was ambushed.  
The other looked as if had put up a fight and lost. The dent in the wall showed that the opponent was strong but not superhuman. The Boy didn’t appear to have bruises so she assumed that he wasn’t physically knocked out, which would make sense considering that their mysterious person had ejected something into Superboy. She took the boys back to the others. A gut feeling told her something wasn’t right but she ignored it, right now the most important thing to do was get them back to safety.  
“It appears only Miss Martian wasn’t knocked out. I’ll stay here to search for evidence. You guys take them back to the mountain and get Canary to question them,” Batman ordered. They did as they were told.  
~~~~  
As soon as they had arrived at the mountain they were put in medical beds. Aqualad was the first to wake up.  
Black Canary came up to him, “How are you doing?” She asked softly.  
“As good as I can be,” He replied as he slowly sat up.   
“Do you remember what happened?” She questioned as she sat down in a chair next to him. Kaldur’ahm nodded in agreement.  
“Well at least most of it, there are some parts that are foggy to recall,” he stated while trying to remember what those memories were, “but I do remember me is Artemis was attacked by a hooded figure  
Black Canary thanked him and told him to rest before leaving to check on the others. Artemis and Kid Flash had woken up. Miss Martian was near Superboy as expected, so she went to check on Kid Flash.  
He seemed to be thought in thought only staring at the ceiling.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darkness. It’s a consuming force. Don’t play around in there. Who is wondering in it? Why would they?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Black Canary walked up to Wally and carefully broke him from his thoughts.  
“Wally, are you doing okay?” She asked softly as to not startle him. Wally was quickly brought out of his thoughts and turned to face her.  
“Yeah, I’m doing fine,” Wally’s voice was quiet, he wasn’t in any mood to flirt playfully. Black Canary took notice of this.  
“Anything in particular on your mind? Or just the mission in general?” She asked choosing her words carefully.  
Wally seemed to contemplate something but answered soon enough, barely trying to not look suspicious. He made sure to chose his words with care.  
“I guess it’s just the mission in particular, but...” he said that last word so quietly that Canary almost didn’t hear it, but even so she wasn’t going to press that matter.  
“I’m going to check on the others but, if you need me for anything you know where to find me,” she walked out of the room.  
“Thanks,”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Was that boy wondering in it?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Batman had moved on from the burnt building that had left no usable evidence but, it was clear that whoever did this had something important in here they didn’t want to be discovered. He moved on to wear Aqualad was attacked.  
Once he reached the next sight he noticed that no weapons had been left behind meaning that no ammo was used or all evidence was cleaned up, the second option meant most likely meaning that another person was involved for the short time they had to pull this off.  
He saw something in the corner of his eye. It was some type of liquid. The slight marking on the floor indicated that it was where Aqualad fell unconscious. He took a sample of the liquid guessing that it was used to take them down.  
He moved on to where Kid Flash had been found. The first thing he saw was the dent on the wall. The dent was small but deep. There was a marking on the floor where he assumed Kid flash was taken down. Another bit of liquid was also there, it was barely enough for a sample.   
He notices there were no markings of any fight between his protégé and the mysterious attacker but the dent in the wall  
With nothing else to go on, he left the port.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No, he wasn’t  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wally has finished giving his statement. Black Canary got the feeling that there was more to the story that she was being told but didn’t want to pry anymore knowing that it wouldn’t get her anywhere. Wally seemed to be back to his usual self but there was still something off about him.  
“Wally, if there is anything more you remember you know where to find me,” Canary said before leaving Wally only nodded.  
Black Canary left the room and to sit somewhere else to try and put the pieces together. Whoever the attacker was, they tried to make sure that it would be difficult for there to be multiple people in one area at a time and difficult for it to see one of them get taken down.   
The zeta-beam announced the arrival of Batman.   
“Welcome back,” she greeted.  
“Any of them wake up yet,” he asked in a monotone voice.   
“Kaldur, then Wally. They have both gave me their report,” she paused to look for a nod to continue on. He did. She continued recalling what she had been told.   
~~~~~~  
As soon as Black Canary finished Megan walked in.   
“Robin has woken up” she stated simply. The heroes quickly walked over to where the boy was with Megan returning to where she once was.   
The boy in red turned to face them.   
“Hey,” he said almost whispering  
“How are you doing?” Canary asked softly.   
“I’m doing just fine. Is everyone else okay?” He said. Batman knew the boy would care about the others before himself. He signaled for Canary to walk out.  
“Yes, you ready to tell us what happened?” Batman already knew he was. He sat down next to him protege.  
He nodded before speaking. He statement lining up with what the evidence showed and the previous statements.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
He knew exactly where he was going.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days had passed since the incident, but the team was still on edge. It was the feeling the mission left them that kept them in such a state. No other mission had made them feel so played, like if the person they were against knew too much about them.   
They were currently in the lounge acting as if the mission hadn’t left a tense feeling.  
“Hey, Robin wanna go spar?” Wally asked his friend out of boredom. They had all been in silence for so long it was starting to drive the hyperactive boy insane.   
“Sure, but don’t get mad when a kick your ass,” He replied before getting up to go spar, he just really wanted something to do and this was all he got.   
Wally had been thinking about the memory or maybe a dream he had a few days back as he walked to the training area. Was it real or fake? He was always asking in his mind. He hadn’t told anyone else about it, not wanting to raise any alarm. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep this to himself for long without a clear answer to the answer of who was it that he saw.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clarity. It’s a type of peace that is difficult to find due to the distractions around you. This type of peace usually only comes when you need it to.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The smaller boy looked at his friend who was walking in front of him. He knew Wally now more aware of every move but he wasn’t completely sure why. Well, maybe I small hint as to why.   
As soon as they got to the sparing area they got into their defensive positions. They only circle each other before they both sprang into action. Their movements were fluid almost as if they were dancing. They knew each other's moves too well.   
The rest of the team hadn’t seen them fight only each other before because they usually didn’t Spar in the Mountain.   
Aqualad was just about to enter the area but stopped once he saw them. He smiled at the two friends who were fighting with everything they had, not evening thing about holding back.   
They saw each other as equals.   
The others were about to enter also but stopped by Kaldur once he points them out.   
They were mesmerized they had never seen them so concentrated. They were the ones usually without calm, but everyone is full of surprises.   
Wally’s movements were getting closer and closer to Robin but in a way as to not be noticeable.  
He looked as if he was whispering something to him but the others didn’t notice.   
“DAMN IT!!”  
They were so deep into their thought that they didn’t notice that Wally had lost.   
“Told you, you would lose,” he smirked before giving him a hand to help him up. Wally grabbed the hand with the intention of pulling him down but it didn’t work.   
Robin knew this all too well so instead, he flipped Wally.   
“Maybe next time,” Robin said teasingly before walking away.   
“I’ll get you next time,” Wally said with a challenging tone.  
“Keep on dreaming”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do you know when clarity has come to you?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That’s when the team came into the room. They came in quietly but then they started clapping as if they had just witnessed a show.   
“How long have you guys been standing there?” Wally asked  
“Long enough to be amazed. How did you two learn to fight like that?” Aqualad asked still recovering from the amazement.   
“We have known each other for a long time. So we’ve trained with each other a lot. You start learning their most go to moves after some time,” the youngest answered.   
“Yeah, I know quite a bit about how he fights now,”  
“But yet you still can’t beat me,” Wally only stuck his tongue out at him.  
“Anyway I have to go the bats will what me back soon. Bye,”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Does it come when you want it?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Talk to you later!” Wally yelled as his friend teleported away.  
“I should be heading out too,” he told his team.   
~~~~~~  
Another night another kill on his list. He has never forgotten the name of the persons he has killed even if it has been many. He will always clearly remember the first person he killed. He always thought that person would have been his only kill but he saw the world for what it was.  
He knew the only way to stop someone permanently was to kill them.   
The wind was very calming these days. It was barely like this in Gotham, but Star city was quite different from it.  
His plan was already in motion and he had no plans of changing it. He had sparked a forest fire they would not be able to put out.  
Ready to cut off all ties to the heroes.   
**** “Hey Robin will you ever tell me your real identity?” The young redhead asked.  
“Shhh...keep it down I already told you I would just not with Batman around,” The other one whispered, “come with me,”  
They ran to a place in the area that was hidden from sight. Slowly the boy took off his sunglasses.  
“You're-” Wally started to say before being cut off by Robin covering his mouth.  
~~~~  
“My name is Bruce Wayne, I will be taking you in as my ward,” the man said calmly. The Little boy only nodded in response.  
“Come with me Master Richard,” The man he would soon know as Alfred said.  
****  
Everything he knew abandoned for a cause he believed in.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Or when you truly need it?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wally was on his bed looking at the ceiling lost in thought.   
Wally looked at the picture on his desk with him and his best friend smiling. The more he thought about that one mission the more he couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was more truth it than he wanted to admit. He never wanted to suspect his best friend or something like that but still, he had to face the facts. The facts were laid down right in front of him.  
**** “Maybe if you stopped complaining this would go by faster,”   
“I guess,” A simple breeze seemed to pass by, “besid-”. He felt a prick on his neck. His body immobilized. A figure loomed over him. His head was hurting. He must have hit it hard when he fell down.  
The mysterious figure seemed to say something. As they walked way the identity became clearer. They must not have noticed that he hadn’t completely gone under yet.   
‘Robin?’ was the only thought that ran through his head as he blacked out.  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't update in a long time even though I had edited this chapter a month ago. I'll try to update one a month due to how busy I am right now but once school ends I will update once a week. I wonder if anyone will even read this.


	3. Attachments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin still has people he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally uploaded

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Storge. The love for family. What makes someone family? Or more importantly how does one become family?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m back!” Dick yelled out in the mansion to no one in particular. Only Alfred was in the house.   
“Welcome back Master Richard, I would prefer if you didn’t yell out when you have returned,” Alfred stated in a calm manner. Dick only nodded before heading to the kitchen to grab a snack. He hopped into the tall counters to reach the high shelf.  
“Master Richard I assume you are going to wait till Bruce gets home to eat dinner.” The butler said.   
“Yep,” Dick replied before grabbing crackers off the shelf, “I already came home pretty late waiting another hour won’t hurt,”. Alfred nodded before walking away.  
As soon as he out of ear shot Dick said, “Besides spending more time with him will lower suspicion of anything and isn’t it fun to play with emotion when your the one in changing them.” He walked to his room locking the door behind him and sitting down at his desk.  
A smirk formed on his face. From what seemed like nowhere he pulled a dart out. He twirled it in his hand. He had many on him, for different heroes and one for instant death.   
He didn’t like killing people if it wasn’t by hand but he had to be prepared just in case. He stopped twirling the dart and looked at a weird looking spot on his wrist and memories instantly played in his head.  
**** Dick came home after a long day. He didn’t look or feel so good.  
He heard Bruce on the phone in the living room and knew that he had to find away around because he couldn’t see him like this.  
****  
He put away the dart and walked to the living room to watch some TV. These were simple moments that he enjoyed when the world around him couldn’t say anything. He wasn’t in a war but he always knew he would have to return.  
The sound of the clock from the cave moving broke him from his thoughts. He heard footsteps walking over to him.   
Then the sound of something slicing the air. Dick caught the object that was thrown at him without even looking at it.   
“Analyze?” the boy said as he looked at the object. Bruce only nodded.   
“Thought you’d like to do some detective work,” he said before sitting down next to him. The object in his hand was a vial with a liquid of some sort.  
“Where did you find this?” The boy asked knowing it was from the recent patrol Bruce just came back from.   
“Near a few warehouses. There wasn’t much but enough for a sample.” The man stated also looking at the strange liquid. The boy was about to go to the cave to study the material but before he could Alfred came in.   
“I believe that you two are yet to eat dinner. I hope that you weren’t trying to skip,” Alfred said giving them a parental look that told them there was no getting out of this.   
“Of course I wasn’t. I don’t know about Bruce,” the boy stated jokingly putting down the vial on a nearby table.  
“Are you sure it wasn’t you who was trying to skip?” Bruce asked in a playful manner.   
“I am nothing but an innocent angel,” a puppy eye look was on his face.   
“More like a devil in disguise,”   
“How dare you,” he said dramatically with a hand over his heart, “you have wounded me deeply,”  
“I’m just saying tha-” before Bruce could finish his sentence, a pillow crashed onto in face.   
He looked at Dick who was looking elsewhere.   
“Wasn’t me, I’m innocent,” he said before a pillow came flying towards him, hitting him. Dick looked at the pillow than at Bruce, “Oh, it’s on”  
Pillow started flying everywhere, some hit others missed. Laughter floated around the room.  
Alfred walked out of the room to the kitchen, “I guess I’ll serve dinner while they finish,” a smile on his face.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Father and son.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had finished dinner and were going to turn in for the night. Alfred had been left to clean up the mess of pillows in the living room.  
“You’re going to work on the sample tomorrow, right?” Bruce asked his ward as they were walking up the staircase.  
“Of course, what else am I to do tomorrow,” Dick responded.   
“I’ll be gone for most of the day tomorrow because of an important meeting. I hope you don’t destroy anything in the cave while I’m gone,”  
“It was one time!” Dick crossed his arms while Bruce softly laughed. Bruce ruffled the boy’s hair before saying good night and went to their separate rooms.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A bond built from sorrow,  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Dick was working in the Batcave with the sample of the liquid next to him. Bruce had left for work awhile ago.   
He already knew what the liquid was just by looking at it but he had to make it look like he tested it. Batman did have cameras in the cave.  
The warehouse it came from was in the files along with what it did. This liquid was designed to only knockout but was made from a different formula than usual . Very useful against some superheroes.  
He left the info in a file for Bruce to find when he got back.  
As soon as he was finished he heard Alfred coming down the stairs. Alfred had a tray of snacks. He set it down next to Dick.   
“Thanks Alfred,” He grabbed a small piece of food before throwing it into his mouth  
“Your welcome, Will you be going anywhere later today?”  
“Just meeting up will Wally to hang out,” Dick go up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed a snack before going upstair out of the cave.   
“Can you tell Bruce I named the file sample 30-P-Knockout,” Dick asked as more of a statement.  
“Of course master Richard”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
But weaved into happiness.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Dick walked up to his room there were photos of him and Bruce on the walls. He paused for a second in front of the one with the two of them after his first birthday he had with Bruce. He didn’t look at the photo but even then the memory was clear.   
**** “What’s this?” The little boy asked looking at the gift in his hand.  
“Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday,” Bruce said. A smile spread on Dick’s face. He turned to hug Bruce.   
“Thank you”  
****  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A family made from broken pieces.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wally was going to meet Dick near the Arcade later today. Earlier that day he was at the Mountain. No one else was there that day, so he had the place to himself.   
He had been looking through the files of the mission at the port. He made been looking at the reports that his teammates made. All of them lined up perfectly. The only thing missing was who did it.   
The Justice League wasn’t worried too much about it right now because they had bigger problems on their hands than this but Batman has given them an update on their current progress on the mystery to put them at ease.  
While he was at the cave he had gone into Robin’s room. He felt a little guilt going into Robin’s room without permission but he had been given the code to enter so it wasn’t that bad right?  
**** As he walked into Robin’s room he saw that it was neat and bare. There was nothing to show that this was someone’s room but a few changes of clothes in the closet.  
As he looked around he saw a box in the corner of the closet.  
He went to pick it up. The box was metal and had a lock on it. Why would Robin have anything important at the Mountain? He always kept anything important at the batcave.  
He needed a key to open the lock. He looked around and couldn’t find one. Then he remembered that Robin’s drawers had hidden spaces. He knew this because one time he took out a newspaper clipping of when his parents died from one of secret drawers.   
As he was trying to look for the hidden spaces he spotted something glint from the corner of his eye.   
The key  
He quickly opened the lock on the box.  
****  
As Wally remembered what he saw in the box a tear rolled down his face. He didn’t want to believe it.  
**** He paused as he opened the box. Was it okay to even be looking in his room in the first place?  
He opened the box.  
Many vials of a strange liquid were inside. There were notes next to each of them. He slowly grabbed them to read them.   
He held his breath as he read to notes he realized this is what was used to take them down that night at the port. There was one vial of liquid that had a note that made him lose his calm completely.  
****  
Wally looked over at the time and realized that he should be going to meet Dick. He quickly put on his shoes before grabbing a jacket and leaving.   
As he walked towards the arcade, the thoughts just kept running through his head. What was he to say to Dick when he saw him.  
He can’t just walk up to him and just say ‘Hey I went into your room at the Mountain to look through your stuff and found out this box that basically confirms this thing I was suspicious of. So how was your day so far’  
As he got closer to the arcade he was able to see Dick. His friend had also seen him and waved at him.  
“Hey,” Wally said calmly trying to mask any previous emotions that he been coursing through him. But Dick being the smart person he is saw right through that.  
“What’s up, Wally you seem a little concerned,” Dick said in a soft tone. Wally almost just wanted to tell him right there and then but knew it wasn’t a good time to.  
“I’ll tell you later. For now, I’m going to beat you at every game here,” Wally exclaimed walking into the arcade.   
“In your dreams,” Robin said walking in right beside him.  
The both somehow knew this would be one of the last moments where they could just be normal friends. Sure their hero life often got in the way and was frustrating but they always tried to find time away from that.  
As they were about to play the first game a familiar face appeared it was truly a miracle.  
“Roy?” They both said in shock.  
“I thought I would find both of you guys here,” he said with a smirk on his face, he walked towards them nonchalantly. Dick and Wally ran at him and embraced him in a hug.   
Roy also used to be part of their hang out time but due to certain events, he hadn’t joined them anymore.   
“Not to sound rude be why are you here?” Wally asked in a joyful tone. Robin nodded to the question.  
“Can’t I just spend time with you guys?” he said. It was clear to both of them that he felt guilty of leaving them and wanted to make up for that. When you know someone for a long time you tend to know their thoughts. But they weren’t going to question further.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What makes someone family?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Of course you can!” Dick exclaimed dragging him over to the game there were about to play.  
Roy laughed as the familiar feeling of these times ran through his mind and he realized how much he missed it.  
~~~~~~  
They had finished playing after 2 hours. Roy has offered to buy them ice cream like he used to.  
After he had paid they sat down at a bench.  
“It’s been a while since we’ve done this. “  
“Yeah” was the only response given. They fell into a comfortable silence. They ate in peace.   
The day was a calm day. It was cloudy but there was enough light breaking through for it to not be gloomy. Cars passed and birds flew overhead.  
Suddenly Roy spoke after they had finished their ice cream.   
“I know I’m supposed to be the responsible one but….. wanna race?” he suggested.   
With no hesitation the replied “Absolutely,”  
~~~~  
They were in their hero uniforms. On top of a building.  
“Same rules as always?”   
“Of course,” The night was clear and the traffic below was loud, but that wasn’t to stop them. They got into position to begin.   
Roy pulled out an arrow and held it a few feet above the ground.  
“The first one to the tallest building wins,” and he dropped the arrow. As soon as it hit the floor they were off.   
It was clear that he had practice in this, every move they made as done habitually. Jumping across each building they smiled. Wally forgot his worry, Robin forgot his mission, and Red arrow forgot he hadn’t been around much. Any problem they were facing forgotten and only laughter rang in the air.  
~~~~  
They had finished their race with a three-way tie and they were too tired to race again. Roy had given them a hug, which they didn’t expect, before leaving.  
Wally and Robin were currently walking over to the nearest zeta-beam so Robin could go back to Gotham.  
“Hey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something,” Wally said in a soft voice it was almost a whisper. He had not been looking forward to this but he knew he had to do it now or never.  
“Is this about why you were on edge earlier?” Dick asked calmly. He thought that it was just something that had maybe happened with his family or something like that. He didn’t expect the next words that came out of his mouth.  
“It’s about the mission at the port.” Dick froze for a split second, only those with observant eyes would notice, or those who knew him long enough.  
Wally made no comment on him freezing up, he paused for a moment before continuing. He knew his next words would bring everything crashing down.  
“I know it was you,” was the only words he managed to say before he was pulled into an ally. There was no one around for a block or two. A dagger pressed against his neck and bloodlust floated in the air.   
A moment of silence. The night was calm yet knew of all the dangers. You can’t trust it. Years of friendship and it still could mean nothing at all.  
“How did you find out,” Dick said slowly with no mercy in his voice. Wally could only stay in silence. The dagger pressed closer to his neck blood starting to dripped but only enough for a warning.  
“I saw your face after you injected the liquid into my neck. At first, I thought that I was just seeing things but after looking into it the more I figured out that it was you,” Wally spoke in a voice that showed he wasn’t scared of the outcome.  
“And yet after figuring all of that out you still came to hang out with me and Roy. Why would you do that?”   
“Because you’re my best friend,” Dick started to pull the dagger away from Wally’s neck but he restored his composure and brought it back up to his neck.  
“Lies, that’s not enough for anyone to play with the devil. So tell me who have you told?” Wally could only look at his friend’s face realizing there was only one way he could hope to get to him.   
“No one,”  
Wally used a slight moment of hesitation to use his super speed to hug his friend.  
Dick stood frozen. Why would he hug a person that was just trying to kill him?   
He let go of the dagger slowly, letting it drop to the ground, forgetting he had to do.  
“Why?” Dick asked not understanding why he would still care about him. He was supposed to hate him. All he had done was lie to him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His thoughts were getting mixed together and burred. Sometimes in this world he lived in he forgot he was also human.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Because I could never hate you. I don’t know why you are doing this but I will stand by you but that doesn't mean I will help,” Wally said still hugging him.  
“I just don’t understand you were supposed to hate me for all of this. That was what was supposed to happen but you don’t,” Dick said in disbelief. Wally let go and looked at him with a serious face.   
“Do you really believe after all that time I would just turn my back on you completely,” Wally waited for an answer.   
“You weren’t supposed to find out,” Dick said picking up the dagger he had dropped and put it away, “I was prepared for everyone to turn their backs on me when they did,”  
Wally carefully listened to every word but even with the venom laced in his voice, all he saw was a boy who was broken and wanted to show the world that it couldn’t keep him that way.  
“I don’t care if you’re evil or something like that, I figured out who you’re working with. I’m surprised that Batman hasn’t figured out yet.” Wally chuckled a little at that, “I just want you to know I’m here for you no matter what,”   
The boys sat down and Dick began to spill everything, well almost everything he knew that some things were best kept unsaid. Wally only listens patiently to everything he said.  
After a while, everything Dick wanted to say was spoken.  
“I have to get going now Bruce will be worried if I’m not back soon,” Dick said as he got up.  
“Yeah, of course,” Wally replied before he also got up. They walked in silence over to the closest zeta-beam.   
“Bye”  
“Bye”  
~~~~~~  
Dick was in his room at the manor. Bruce was in the cave looking over the file not even giving a sign that he knew Dick was home.  
Dick was pondering over what had happened. He didn’t understand why he told Wally all of that or why he hesitated to kill him right there.  
He had betrayed people before why was he any different?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that being human meant he couldn’t keep everything in all the time  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He didn’t have time to ponder on that right now. He had to keep moving forward, push it all back.  
~~~~~~  
Batman had gone to the warehouse that the file had mentioned. When he went to check it out, it had already been abandoned but there had been evidence that proved that the liquid had been made there.  
He came back late at night. He knew that Dick had gone out to hang with Wally. He went over the evidence he had collected.   
It wasn’t clear who the person he was looking for was, but they did leave a trace which would help track them down.   
This was a person that somehow always managed to get away as soon as he was close to finding him. Batman finally managed to get a reliable lead and he was determined to take this person down.   
The Zeta-beam in the cave announced that Robin had arrived. Robin walked to the staircase that went to the mansion.  
Batman went back to his file on this mysterious person this person had a least 50 kills on him maybe more he hadn’t accounted for. His protege knew how long he had been on this case. He didn’t even have a name to call this person for they never left anything behind except for now. A single file, it wasn’t much but it was a lead.  
He looked at the time and saw it was 5 am. He decided that now would be a good time to turn in.   
~~~~~~  
The team was at the Mountain waiting for another mission to be given to them.   
“Do you think we will be given another patrol mission?” Ms.Martian asked no one in particular.   
“Not sure but with what happened last time I wouldn’t count on it,” Aqualad responded. They all knew whatever mission they would have will be dulled down from their last one.  
The boy in red and black started to walk out of the room.  
“Robin, where are you going?” Artemis asked.   
“To my room, I need to get something from my room quickly, I’ll be right back,” He replied. Wally ran up to him.  
“I’ll go with you,” Wally said making sure to quickly move out of the room so the others wouldn't question him.  
“I thought you said you wouldn’t help me,” The younger one said in a quiet voice to Kid flash.   
“I know what I said but I did have something to talk to you about and didn’t want them to question,” Kid Flash said in a matter of fact tone.   
“So then what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“Just wanted to know how long this whole plan of yours was going to take,”  
“Not long left for it to be completed. It’s been in motion for a while but it’s almost done,” Robin reached his room and turned to Kid Flash.  
“So are you going to go back or come in with me?” he asked.  
“Go in with you, I don’t want to talk to the others right now,” Kid Flash said before following his friend into the room. He sat down on the bed and watched as Robin opened the case he had hidden.   
Wally looked fondly over at his friend as he thought about how he was the only one he would confine about any of this.   
“Hey, you good over there?” Dick asked his friend who was deep into his thoughts. Wally broke out of his trance. Dick was putting away something in his utility belt.  
“Yeah, just thinking,” Wally replied  
“Do you want to go back or stay here for a little longer?”  
“Stay here, I don't feel like socializing today,”  
“The amazing Wally doesn’t feel like talking?!”, Dick joked as he went to sit next to Wally, “Who are you what have you done to my friend?”  
“So you think I'm amazing?” Wally questioned almost in a flirtatious way.   
“You know what I meant,” Dick said punching his shoulder lightly with a small smile on his face. They both fell back onto the bed. They stayed in a moment of silence before wally turned to look at his friend.  
“Hey, are you going to hang out with us again this week?” Wally asked softly. Their pinkies were touching   
“Yeah, I don’t see why I wouldn’t,”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lies, lies, and more lies  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Good to know,” Wally said  
“But this will be the last time,” He turned to his friend, “After this week we’ll be on opposite sides completely,”  
“I assume that you have everything ready,” Dick only nodded. He slowly wrapped his pinky around Wally’s. They were used to physical contact but for some reason, this felt different, but nonetheless, it felt comfortable.  
“I’m sorry,” Although he didn’t say what he was sorry for Wally still knew why he was saying it.  
“I told you, I understand that this is something you have to do,” Wally said sitting up but not moving his hand. Dick followed his actions.  
“Doesn’t mean you should be so forgiving,” he turned to meet his eyes, “I was prepared for everyone to turn away from me. In fact, that was my goal but you found out and now it turns out that isn’t the case,” Dick paused not knowing if he could go on.  
Wally felt this and grabbed his friend’s hand entirely as a sign to continue.  
“Now all the emotion that I thought I didn't have or could push aside are-are here and I don’t know what to do. I’m supposed to put all feelings aside,``he stammered a bit.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Over time the emotions he had were locked in cages and he had to wear a mask to portray them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wally turned his body to fully face his friend, “I know that you had reasons to do all of this and to reach your goals you thought you needed to shut away all your emotions but you forgot that your goals were being fueled by your emotions,”  
Dick looked up at Wally before he continued, “And after pushing them aside for so long they are crashing back on to you. I’m not going to try and stop you but that doesn’t mean I’m happy with your decisions,”  
“When did you become so wise?” he teased  
“Hey! I’ve always been smart and wise,” Wally protested.  
“Team meet up for the debrief,” A monotone voice came over the coms. The two boys turned to face each other and with a silent agreement, they went to join the others. Their hand's slippings out of each other’s grasp as they walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this chapter ready to be uploaded for a while but I just kept forgetting. Chapter 4 will be up loaded in a week to a week and a half I just need to edit it. Chapter 5 is also in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted. I've been drafting so many that I didn't think I would ever post any because I was never happy with any of them. promise the next chapters will be longer than this one.  
> And for the few people that read this thank you for giving me a chance.


End file.
